


Whippoorwill

by Nevada_Stranger (Maesonry)



Series: Feral Files [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dubious Consent to Consentish Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Lightly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Nevada_Stranger
Summary: “Gotcha,” Ghostface says, whispering in Feng’s ear. She’d be more terrified if she wasn’t also a little turned on. Well fuck.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Feng Min
Series: Feral Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Whippoorwill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Tyrant Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Tyrant+Queen).



> Gift for a friend. I wrote this while watching a show about coconut crabs. Freaky little dudes

The Killer Shack was on the left side this Trial. There was a shaken, scrawling blueprint that meant the basement was in the Shack, too. It meant that Feng didn’t have to worry- or, at least, worry as much- about the Killer sneaking up on her and dragging her down into the depths. 

But, that would mean actually knowing who the Killer was, too. Feng was good, but she wasn’t that good; Jake was always the one who could figure out the Killer in just a few moments, mumbling it into the wind and then slinking off to go do… Jake stuff or something. Honestly, Feng didn’t know. It was why she was alone right now, working on a generator in a corner. Feng worked better solo anyway. And besides, if Dwight or Meg were here too, they’d just mess up the generator or something. 

“Stupid wire,” Feng hissed, pulling her hand back a bit and shaking the pain away. Red to blue- was that it? Shit. Maybe it was green. Feng reached for another wire, bringing them together, the sparks illuminating her face in the darkness. And, for a split second, lighting up some strange moving inky blackness, out of the corner of her eye. That was all the warning Feng had, before suddenly-

Something wrapping around her neck. 

Feng jolted back, hands flying from the generator as she struggled to get air. There was a light giggle in the darkness as she was roughly pulled to the ground, and even as her vision swam, Feng could see Ghostface staring down at her.

“Hey,” he said, voice mock-deep. His laugh was very much real, then, as his clothing tendrils drifted around with something like intrigue. The one around Feng’s neck loosened, just a little, only enough for her to curse at him in Chinese. And as expected, Ghostface just tilted his head. “Oh, so scary.”

“Go to hell,” Feng choked.

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t you?” Ghostface simpered. “Let’s see if we can do something about that, though…”

Feng knew Ghostface. And judging by the fact that she hadn’t been stabbed yet, and that Ghostface was pulling out his camera- well. She knew where this was going. Maybe she should have been more disgusted by it, but she was just a little too fucked up and a little too turned on to resist. Much. Listen- it wasn’t like she had many other opportunities in the Entity’s Realm to get fucked. Even if Ghostface took some kind of sick, vocal pleasure in all of this.

Ghostface easily dragged Feng back a few steps, until he was looming over here, his mask staring straight at her. If she squinted, she could pretend to see his eyes. But really, she liked it better this way. Didn’t have to deal with him being ugly if he was. The cloth tendril around her neck had eased up again, but new ones had drifted down, grabbing her wrists and pulling them together on her stomach. Conspicuously, her mouth was left uncovered, and after a moment, Ghostface was quick to reveal why.

“You’d better be quiet,” Ghostface quietly sang, “Unless you want Jake to come over here and see this?” The Killer leaned in, breath hot on her neck, “But- maybe you want that.”

“Fuck you,” Feng hissed.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ghostface laughed. His gloved hand went down to Feng’s thighs, inner thigh now, rubbing at the fabric of the shorts. The other hand was sliding up under her shirt. Feng twitched her hands uselessly, frustratedly understimulated. She let out a muffled grunt as Ghostface finally stopped toying around, latching one hand on to a nipple, rolling it under his fingers. The other, he slipped under the waistband of her shorts, diving past her underwear and pulling them both down. Feng shivered on the dirt, knowing how exposed she was, how bad this would look if anyone saw them, and fuck if that didn’t turn her on too. Ghostface knew that. It was probably why he was so intent on getting noises out of her. His fingers slipped into her folds, rubbing up and down, toying with her clit. Feng bucked her hips breathlessly.

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” Ghostface hummed, rubbing faster. The finger on Feng’s nipple tugged a little, getting a breathy grunt from her. She struggled to get a breath in to speak. Bastard.

“Hurry up and-” Feng gasped, “Just- do it already-”

She almost shouted the last part. Hard to keep quiet. Ghostface made a thoughtful sound.

“Still can’t quite hear you…”

“I said-”

Ghostface shoved a finger into Feng’s hole. Her words cut off with a sharp gasp, one that teetered onto a surprised scream. Feng just barely managed to bite her lip, feeling her teeth dig into the flesh. Ghostface, of course, just laughed. 

“So wet already. Come on, I want to hear you scream,” Ghostface murmured. Instead of pumping the finger back and forth, he lazily rubbed around inside her, as if testing her walls. Feng kicked at him, just a little. Impatient and needy and desperate, god, just do it already!

Thankfully, for once, the bastard seemed to cooperate. Ghostface removed his hand from inside her, going instead to his coat- cloak- thing and pulling back a few belts, moving some fabric back, and finally, pulling his dick out into the open. Feng audibly sighed. Finally. She wiggled a little, still biting her lip, and Ghostface lowered himself down, slowly. Whispering something almost like sweet nothings, if it wasn’t drenched with horniness. At least Feng’s legs were free; these, she wrapped around his back, almost dragging him down impatiently. There was a brief moment of nothingness, before Feng felt a head at her entrance. Ghostface didn’t bother hiding his groan as he slipped in, and Feng could barely stifle hers. 

“Fuck,” she croaked. Her breath felt like it was out of reach. She tugged uselessly at her bindings, trying to get more friction, unable to do much of anything. Tied up helplessly on the ground. Ghostface pushed himself in more, aided by how slick Feng was, feeling him push in as far as he could and, finally, bottoming out inside her. For a moment, there was just breathing, both of them adjusting. 

Not long, though, before Ghostface began to rock his hips back and forth. Now, both his hands were on Feng’s sides, gripping harsh enough to bruise. Feng audibly moaned. Fuck. 

Ghostface picked up speed, just a little. He pulled out just enough to have the tip of his head exit Feng, then pushed back in, and Feng almost couldn’t focus. Feeling it go back and forth. Empty, then full. Ghostface would push himself in all the way, and every time, faster. Hitting somewhere deep inside Feng, and every time, she couldn’t stop the little gasps that would escape her. Fuck. Fuck.

And then, Feng’s worst nightmare.

“Feng? Are you okay?” a voice called in the distance. Jake, she deliriously realized. He was looking for her. Ghostface pulled back and then slammed into Feng, and she let out something like a cry. The footsteps started getting closer. “Feng? Feng?”

Feng bit the inside of her cheek so hard she felt blood being drawn. Ghostface began to pound away now, no longer taking it slow but instead, intent on tearing her apart. She could barely focus. She could hardly think. Jake was getting closer, and Ghostface seemed intent on making her scream, on making Jake find them both. Maybe Ghostface would have liked that. Maybe Feng would like that. Fuck- 

“Jake! I need help over here,” a distant voice called. Dwight. Oh thank god. The footsteps stopped, and almost reluctantly, Jake seemed to walk away. Just in time for Ghostface to slam into Feng again, and for her eyes to clench shut, feeling her entire body begin to tense up.

“Come on,” Ghostface rasped, “Come on.”

He wanted to hear her scream. He was close too. Feng was shaking now, and it was Jake’s fault probably, that he had almost caught them, and now that was all Feng could think about, her friend finding her getting fucked in the middle of the Trial, by a Killer nonetheless, Ghostface pushing her open and fucking her senseless. Fuck. Feng clenched her mouth shut and tried to hold back as much as she could, and yet-

Ghostface shoved deep inside her. Shaking. And Feng shook with him, gritting her teeth, feeling one of his hands go down and deal the final blow by rubbing her clit. Making her come undone. 

“Fuck!” Feng screamed. Ghostface’s come surged into her, warm and filling and fuck, she saw stars, her vision going white and her whole body spasming. She didn’t care that Ghostface had definitely left bruises on her, that he was going to save these pictures, or even that she’d just screamed across the entire map. This was all she needed. This, right now.

Moments passed. The climax faded. Feng realized, suddenly, that Jake was going to be here soon. Now that he’d heard her scream. She scrambled back, trying to tear at the restraints on her hands, and Ghostface just laughed as he lazily pulled out of her, rubbing the side of her face.

“Aww.. you’re so cute when you’re panicked.”

He was at least kind enough to unbind her hands and neck before he stood up. Feng rushed to grab her underwear and shorts, quickly putting them back on, pulling her shirt back down. Ghostface just gave her a stupid little bastardly wave as he crouched down into the distance, probably to go find Dwight or something. Just in time, too, for Jake to rush around the corner, holding a medkit in his hands. He stopped when he saw Feng.

“Why were you screaming?” Jake looked around suspiciously, almost nervously. Feng glanced to where she’d seen Ghostface ghost away, and then shook her head.

“I accidentally blew up this gen. Sorry.”

And Jake just stared at her and nodded. “Better get out of here before Ghostface shows up.”

“Yeah,” Feng said, standing up to follow him, “Wouldn’t want that to happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t remember the last time I wrote anything straight
> 
> I guess life is full of surprises
> 
> Don’t comment asking for more of this kinda thing tho
> 
> Also if you’re here because you’re thirsty for me to update my other stories. I’m working on it. I’m just. Not feeling any motivation ™


End file.
